Barren Desert
Overview A polluted lake may not be what the guests are looking for, but a park of 10 coasters is. Just a lake of green water surrounded by sand. Still, it's a great idea for a scenario. Let's join the fun here ! Pre-built Rides *'Global Effect '( Hyper Coaster ) Ratings : 9.26 Excitement, 9.96 Intensity, 6.49 Nausea Scenario Guide Well, as you may see if you watch the Hyper Coaster available, is that it's intensity is too high, despite the good excitement rating. Although this could be addressed with simple Coaster making skills and basic knowledge, Global Effect is the only attraction you have at hand when you join in, so you may consider waiting a bit before closing it for editing. You should now deal with it and hire some handymen to deal with the exit path of this ride. You have a few coasters available at hand, the Hyper Coaster of course, but also the Wooden Wild Mouse and the Air Powered Vertical Coaster, these two being able to be built immediately. Build one of each, but make sure the Rodent design you choose meets the goal's requisites. Then, you may build shops and stalls, with some room to sit without being bothered by the guests eager to ride some thrill machines (and those who just got off one of them, and who actually are eager to rest and try to hold their puke in). Hire staff as needed, then build new coasters when they come available. However, you should try to keep most of the track of these wonders above the lake, so that the precious space on the side of the park may be kept for thrill and gentle rides. Remember, surrounding your roller coaster with gentle rides, may convince your less courageous guests to join the line. If you really feel like editing the Global Effect at some point (which I can only understand and approve), you would consider redoing the third fall to remove this puke machine of a three-bumps fall which should only exist in Log Flume and Splash Boats Rides. Other interesting points are the uphill straight after the helices, which you could try to remove by adding more helices, and perhaps the finish line, with deleting the steep curved hill after the part through the station, replaced by a larger hill or a curved banked hill to leave more room for a brake line. But feel free to twist this beast as you wish, the important thing is to lower the nausea & intensity ratings a bit, without lowering the excitement rating. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift - Chairlift Cars Gentle *Crooked House *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars, Cats) *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ferris Wheel *Maze *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Junior Roller Coaster *Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Wooden Wild Mouse *Hyper Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Steeplechase *Heartline Twister Coaster *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Reverse Launched Freefall Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Roto-Drop Water Rides *none Shops and Stalls *Toilets *First Aid Room *Information Kiosk *Lemonade Stall *Candyfloss Stall *Hat Stall *Cookie Shop *Fruity Ices Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Sandwich Stall *T-Shirt Stall *Toffee Apple Stall Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Ornaments *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Walls and Roofs *Egyptian Themeing *Jungle Themeing *Pirates Themeing *Wild West Themeing Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport *Trams (example) *Elevator (example) Gentle *Mini Golf (example) *Ferris Wheel (example) Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster - Ladybird Trains (example) *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster (example) *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (example) Thrill Rides *3D Cinema (example) *Twist (example) Water Rides *River Rapids (example) *Splash Boats (example) Shops and Stalls *Hat Stall (example) *Coffee Shop (example) *Fruity Ices Stall (example) Researched Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Egyptian Themeing (example) Other Notes (Other notes about this scenario go here) Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete